Kiss the rain
by MyTinyHeart
Summary: La pluie rien que ça. Il le sais bien que c'est de sa faute si il pleut comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il doit la retrouver pour lui dire, ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis longremps. OS Romance GreyxJubia


Coucou tout le monde ^^ Alors voila un petit OS sur Grey et Jubia écrit un jour de pluie, avec pour musique de fond Kiss the rain (d'ou le titre) de Yiruma. Bonne lecture :)

La pluie. C'est étrange lui qui aa toujours détesté cet élément. Il ce retrouve là dans un rue déserte de Magnolia, trempé jusqu'à l'os, à se maudire lui même. Car à cet instant c'est lui qu'il déteste. Là, tout de suite, maintenent il se trouve stupide. Comment a t'il pu lui dire une chose aussi horrible ? Lui qui pourtant est au courant des sentiments que la jeune femmes a envers lui.

Et cette pluie qui tombe depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait commencer à tomber de ses beau yeux bleus quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimerer jamais. Après ça elle s'était enfuie en courant pour cacher ses pleurs. Grey s'était fait criez dessus par Erza et Mirajane qui lui avait ordoner d'aller s'excuser. Ce qu'il compter bien faire.

Il n'avait pas réfléchis sur le coup quand il avait dit ça. Maintenant il n'a q'une envie c'est de retrouver la mage d'eau, à qui il a briser le coeur. Mais comment la trouver elle qui est partout et nul par à la fois sous cette pluie.

Il commença par allez chez Lucy pour lui demander si elle sais où ce trouve la mage aux cheveux bleus. La constellationiste lui répondue que non. Elle n'a pas revue Jubia depuis qu'elle s'est enfuie de la guilde, et elle commence à s'inquiéter pour son amie. C'est un peu déprimer que le glaçon comme le surnomme Natsu quitta son amie blonde pour continuer ses recherche. Il passa au dortoir des filles mais pas une trace d'elle. Seul Levy est présente à Fairy Hills. Elle se mit à sourire quand Grey llui demanda si elle a vu Jubia. Elle lui repondu qu'elle la vu partir en direction de la foret.

À peine lui a d'elle dit ça que Grey partie aussitot tout en la remerciant. Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance. Plus motiver il marche donc dans la direction indiquer par Levy. Les arbres laissent passer moins de gouttes d'eau même si quelque une arrivent à se trouver un passag à travers toutes ces feuilles. Sous ses pieds le sol est plus glissant maintenant mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est de la retrouver.

Après un certain temps il fini par trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en la voyant. Elle est là debout au bord d'un ruisseau, dos à lui à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle ne l'a même pas remarquer trop occuper par ses pleurs. Il s'en veux vraiment de la faire pleurer comme ça. Mais il compte bien se rattraper.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça de toute ses force, comme si elle aller lui échapper et s'envoler en un éclat. Elle hoqueta de surprise à son toucher, mais elle ne paniqua pas. Elle sais que s'est lui.

\- Jubia.

La façon d'on il a prononcer son prénom la fit frémir. Depuis quand la voix grave de Grey est elle aussi tendre ?

\- Ou...Oui ?

\- Je déteste cette pluie...

Le coeur de Jubia se serra il n'a pas garder cette voix douce bien longtemps. Mais pourquoi lui dit il ça, il sais très bien que sa la blesse alors pourquoi ?

\- Et tu sais pour qu'elles raisons ?

\- Non.

\- Par ce qu'il pleut à cause de moi.

Il marqua une pause comme pour voir si elle comprend le sens cacher de ses paroles. À en voir par le tremblement de son corps contre elle sien, il devina qu'elle a compris.

Il pose son menton se le haut de la tête de sa bien aimée et fini par lui dire.

\- Et je ne veux plus que la pluie tombe de tes yeux par ma faute. Par ce que tu est la seule que j'aimerait et je ne supporterait pas de te faire pleurer une nouvelle fois.

En entendent ça Jubia se retourna pour faire face à Grey. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ses yeux emplie de larmes mais pas des larmes de tristesses. Non. Des larmes de joies.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée il la fait pleurer, mais cette fois là il a vu dans ses yeux qu'elle est la plus heureuse du monde. Elle lui sauta au coup pour lui donner le plus doux des baiser. Et la pluie continua de plus belle.

Finalement Grey aime beaucoup la pluie mais surtout sa créatrice.

FIN

Et voila !

J'espère que sa vous avait apprécier. Par ce que moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. ^^

Encors une fois je suis désoler pour toute les fautes que vous pouver trouver. Mais si sa interesse quelqu'un je cherche une Betas. N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un MP !

Review ? ;)

MyTinyHeart ❤


End file.
